


Day 1: The Wind Blows A Little Bit Colder

by orphan_account



Series: Frozen Angst Challenge [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Actual Title: "I've Seen Dark Before"Part 1 of Frozen Angst Challenge on Tumblr.Prompt: 'The wind blows a little bit colder'This is independent of the other 4 stories in this series... but all part of the Frozen Angst Week... the remaining 4 stories are a cohesive story. Please read in the order they're posted here, disregard anything that says "Day __" as I moved the daily prompts to fit.
Series: Frozen Angst Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674472
Kudos: 17





	Day 1: The Wind Blows A Little Bit Colder

“Do the magic, do the magic!” Anna squealed, her arms outstretched toward her sister.

“Okay, what do you want me to make you this time?” 

Anna sat and thought for a moment “I want to see the stars.”

There was a long pause “Anna… I don’t know if I can do that.”

Anna huffed and pouted “I guess a sleigh then, like the one we ride in.” Her disappointment about the stars was quickly forgotten when she felt the temperature around her hands suddenly drop. 

“Wheeeee!” She giggled again as she played with the cold ice sculpture in her hands, sliding the miniature sleigh across the ground in front of her. “Thank you, Elsa. What would I do without you?”

“You’ll always have me.”

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“I’m sorry, it was an accident! It won’t happen again!”

“Enough, Elsa.” Agnarr’s voice was stern, unyielding “We got lucky this time. What would you do if you hurt her again, even if it was an accident? Are you willing to risk your sister’s safety?”

“No, you can’t do that to me! Anna needs me! Who will help her?” Elsa cried, her hands clutched firmly at her sides, trying to contain her ice. “You can’t keep us apart! Mother, please!”

“I’m sorry, Elsa, but I agree with your father. We know you didn’t mean to, sweetheart, but it’s for your sister’s safety. Your magic is growing, becoming unpredictable.”

“It’s dangerous.” Agnarr cut in. “We’ll get her a private tutor.”

Elsa fell to her knees, sobbing. She knew the battle was lost. And deep down she knew her parents were right. She was a danger. A threat. She squirmed away when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder “No! Don’t touch me! I don’t want to hurt you, too.” 

“Here, these will help.”

Elsa looked up at the white satin gloves in her father’s hand. “Yes, Father.” She numbly slipped them on, eyes trained on the floor. Even though the material was smooth and soft, it felt itchy against her skin, she could feel her magic pulsing in her fingertips, trying to break free. She heard her parents’ footsteps moving away, the door clicking closed.

“I’m sorry, Anna. I’m so sorry.”

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“Elsa? Is that you?” Anna turned around when she heard the door open and close quickly, a burst of cold air flurried around the room.

“I’m here, Anna.”

Anna felt her sister’s hand on her shoulder and sighed deeply “I can’t believe they’re gone.”

“I know… we only have each other now.”

“What’s wrong? I can hear it in your voice.” Anna looked up, placing her hand on her sister’s cheek.

“Anna, there’s something you need to know. Let’s sit down.”

Anna listened, mind spinning as Elsa explained the accident, how their parents had the trolls mess with her memories and kept them apart. Her fists clenched tight. “I can’t believe they would do that to us.”

“They were only doing what they thought was best. I never wanted to leave you. And I know it hurt you to be alone for so long and I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to help.”

“I know… you’re my sister, you would never hurt me.” Anna nodded and leaned against Elsa’s shoulder. “All this time, I thought you had forgotten me. It was so dark without you. You were my light. Wait, where are you going?”

“I made you a promise once, and I intend to keep that promise to you.”

“Elsa?” Anna felt her sister tug on her hand, pulling her gently off the bed.

“The night of the accident, you asked me again to help you see the stars. I think I’ve figured out a way to do that. Do you trust me?”

“More than anything.”

“Okay…”

Anna felt the temperature drop around her, what felt like snowflakes swirling around her. She shivered and leaned back against her sister, trying to draw some warmth from her, but her sister felt no warmer than the air around them. Then the cold wind stopped, leaving a sense of calm silence. Whatever her sister had done had drowned out the ambient sounds of the castle.

“Here, give me your hands.”

Anna gasped as her hands touched the concave surface, the inside wall of an icy orb. She felt little bumps every so often, letting Elsa guide her fingers across the textured surface.

“Each one of these bumps represents a star in the sky.”

Anna felt hot tears fall from her unseeing eyes as her sister guided her hands, describing the constellations she had learned about as a child, the stories and lore she loved to hear.

“Thank you, Elsa.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I didn't make this super clear, and I did it on purpose. AU: Anna was born blind and Elsa used her magic to create ice sculptures to help her sister understand the world around her. Now try reading again.


End file.
